


Dad Jokes: Chatroom edition.

by CrazyM



Series: Domestic animals. [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Gen, Reaper is savage, chatroom shenanigans, edgy dads, mama Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Adaptation of the New York bestseller: Dad Jokes by CrazyM*soon to be a major motion picture**help me plz*





	Dad Jokes: Chatroom edition.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edgy Dads, Gay Birdmoms and Winston made a mistake. (Chatfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326625) by [fieryheart959](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryheart959/pseuds/fieryheart959). 



> Well for those wondering, consider this a group chat on whatsapp. Why? cos whatsapp is too common.

***OVERWATCH CHATROOM***

 

 **HanaS** : Heyyyyyyyyyyy fam!

 **Dad76** : What?

 **MamaM** : The doctor is in.

 **CyBorGNinJaDuDe** : *rock on emoji*

 **Zarya** : What is this? Its 3 in the morning

 **Winston** : *quotes **Zarya** * Yes Hana, what are you doing up at 3?

 **WildWestMan366** : Howdy Howdy Howdy.

 **HanzoShimada** : What is going on?

 **Satya V.** : Hey everyone!

 **JimFawkes** : wot m8?

 **Edgelord4lyfe** : Why is everyone awake?

 **GrammyAna** : 76 you definitely don't have the kids under control.

 **LucioCDS** : *three laughing emojis* Hey Grammy! How's Grandpa?

 **OktoberfestBoi** : *quotes **LucioCDS** * I am ALIVE AND KICKING *Bicep emoji*

 **AmelieLC** : Merde.

 **HackGod44** : I can't believe I woke up to this.

* **HackGod44** is offline*

 **Tracer** : Stop this! You will wake Emily up!

 **Satya** **V.** : What? *Scream emoji*

 **Tracer** : Yeah! I'm gay!

 **Dad76** : Hi gay.

 **HanaS** : Dad plz

 **Dad76** : I'm dad.

 **HanaS** : *facepalm*

 **LucioCDS** : *facepalm*

 **Zarya** : *facepalm*

 **Tracer** : *gagging emoji*

 **Satya** **V.** : *facepalm*

 **OktoberfestBoi** : You will never learn, boy *weary emoji*

 **Mei** : awwwww god.

 **Edgelord4lyfe** : Why is Jack's number 76?

 **HanaS** : Why? *thinking emoji*

 **Satya** **V.** : *thinking emoji*

 **LucioCDS** : The suspense is real.

 **Dad76** : Reyes no.

 **Edgelord4lyfe** : Because its a 69.

                        With 7 people watching.

 **Tracer** : *Laughing emoji*

 **LucioCDS** : Burn *fire emoji and 3 laughing emojis*

 **HanaS** : *3 laughing emojis*

 **MamaM** : *laughing emoji*

 **Satya** **V.** : *laughing emoji*

 **Mei** : *Laughing emoji*

 **Zarya** : *laughing emoji*

 **GrammyAna** : *laughing emoji*

 **OktoberfestBoi** : good one *5 laughing emojis*

 **JimFawkes** : mic drop

 **HanzoShimada** : Reaper doesn't need dragons to burn *posts 'sike thats the wrong number' gif*

 **WildWestMan366:** Wild west approves *thumbs up*

 **AmelieLC** : C'est la vie, Morrison.*laughing emoji*

 **CyBorGNinJaDuDe** : Reaper has no MERCY! *three laughing emojis*

 **MamaM** : Genji...

* **Dad76** has left the group*

 **Winston:** I always knew this was a mistake.

* **HackGod44** is online*

 **Hackgod44** : Why does 76 have a gun?

 **HanaS** : Holy shit

 **LucioCDS** : OH NO!

 **Hackgod44** : And why is he going to Reyes' room?

 **Satya** **V.** : Mom?

 **MamaM** : On my way.

**Author's Note:**

> HanaS: D.va  
> Dad76: Soldier 76  
> MamaM: Mercy  
> CyBorGNinJaDuDe: Genji Shimada  
> WildWestMan366: McCree  
> Satya V.: Symmetra  
> JimFawkes: Junkrat  
> GrammyAna: Ana Amari  
> OktoberfestBoi: Reinhardt  
> Hackgod44: Sombra  
> Edgelord4lyfe: Reaper  
> LucioCDS: Lucio  
> AmelieLC: Widowmaker


End file.
